Cut game content from Just Cause 4
This article is about all the game content that has been known to have existed before the release of Just Cause 4, but was cancelled from the final release. For other games in the Just Cause game series, see Cut game content (disambiguation). Why and how? Game developers often experiment with different game features before deciding on a final form. This often results in awesome, or interesting features being cancelled, in favour of something better/different, or sometimes just to save disk space. This article lists what the Modding community and more observant players in general have discovered. Co-ordinates Many of the pre-release gameplay videos that show the in-game map show coordinates at the bottom edge of the screen, just like in Just Cause 3. In fact, these pre-release coordinates still refer to the location of Medici. The final released version of the game does not have a system of coordinates, so we don't know where exactly Solís is located. Flag The original flag of Solís was different. It was first shown on thee license plates of cars in earlier game trailers. Many vehicles were renamed Earlier pre-launch gameplay videos revealed several examples of vehicles that went through name changes. There's a full list at Vehicles in Just Cause 4. List to be copied here at some point. *Thunderhead Bomber Jet was at first known as "Emsavion Thunderhead" and "Prospero Thunderhead". *Caravana Camper was at first known as "Old Camper Van". *Ranchero Truck used to be "Prisa Ranchero". *? *? *? *? Some vehicles were renamed after the game was launched: *"Black Hand Stealth Micro Jet" became Stealth Microfighter. *"Espinosa's Verdeleon" became "Custom Verdeleon Eco" and later Neon Racer Supercar. *"Weaponized Vagabundo" became Deathstalker Scorpion Assault Buggy. *? *? Prisa Azor 3 Body Kit The Prisa Azor 3 had a different body kit, which included a different front end, 3 headlights and a bigger spoiler. This was cut from the original game, but can now be seen on the Azor Stylex version that appears in Dare Devils of Destruction DLC. JC4 Hatchback with a racing kit.png|Beta version. Prisa Azor 3 (left front corner).jpg|Final design. Extra wheels on semi-trailers The pre-launch flatbed trailers were very unusual in shape. Normally a semi-trailer only has wheels under the rear end, but the ones seen in the videos also had wheels under the front, just behind the trucks wheels. In reality there are large trailers with up to hundreds of wheels where each wheel can turn with hydraulic systems, but those are quite rare. Also, in one pre-launch gameplay video, it can be seen that the front wheels of the flatbed trailer don't actually turn around. It seems that Avalanche Studios had a bit of trouble programming these trailers, the pre-launch supply drop lists shows that both the car trailer and flatbed both have those extra wheels, but some later gameplay videos have shown the car trailer with out them. It is likely that they figured out how to get rid of them by the time those later videos were made. In one video, it has been seen that the car transport trailer had tire smoke from the trailer wheels, in addition to the trucks own rear wheels. This particular peculiarity is also seen in GTA V. According to the supply drop icons, the vehicle transporter had the same additional wheels at the time the icons were made. Oddly enough, the icons were not updated before the game was launched. JC4 flatbed semi.png|As seen in one of the pre-launch gameplay videos. JC4 flatbed semi (side with balloons).png|Notice the highly unusual extra wheels. JC4 strange extra wheels on trailers.png|As seen in the supply drop list. Firebrand Scout Chopper with 3 miniguns One of the pre-launch images shows a version with 3 miniguns. The final design only has 2. Map of Solís The map was revealed among promotional materials over a month before the game launch. When they revealed it, it was stated that the revealed map is purposely missing some items in order not to spoil too much. The beta map design is also used in The Illapa Project, when Mira Morales explains the project to Rico Rodriguez Noticeable differences from the final design: *The sections in Delta Río Wanay was much more broken up in the beta version. *Quya seemed to have more buildings east of the main section, and the airstrip nearby didn't seemed to exist. *There was less snow in the alpine region. *The river between the Maravillas and Las Tormentas was thinner and had more green around it. *Aeropuerto Nueva Voz didn't seemed to exist in the beta, although this could be possibly one of the locations hidden off. *Many islands surrounding Solís were either changed up or removed completely. Examples of this are the islands off of Vaivenes, as two are removed completely and one is heavily redesigned. The connecting islands south of Aeropuerto General Benitez are changed slightly and a tiny island northeast of the airport is completely removed. *Pachakawri had much more and noticeable white sand surrounding it. *The two biggest changes has to be the designs of Aeropuerto General Benitez and Puerto Diego. *The original design for Aeropuerto General Benitez was massively different in the beta. The runway aiming southwest was longer, if not just as long as the runway aiming southeast. The landing runway parallel didn't exist and the perpendicular taxiway was longer and intersected the southwest runway, which is assumed to be the beta third runway. The airport also looks like it had more stone aspects to it, instead of the final where most of it has grass. It was also shown in the E3 showcase trailer that more planes would originally occupy the runways, like the SkyCastle Cargo Jet shown, were one is taxing to the runway and one is taking off. In general, the airport was much bigger. *Puerto Diego was completely redesigned in the beta. The form of it was much bigger and more curved, then the final version, where it's more tightened and rectangular shaped. It's hard to tell, but it may seem that the land form east to the base was actually an extension of the base and was separated from the desert, adding more water surrounding the base. By the final version, this "extension" was converted into the land form that lies east of the base in the final game. More small details and changes can be seen by comparing the two versions down below. JC4 map of Solis.png|Map that was revealed before launch. JC4 map with all locations.png|As seen in the game. At the start of the game, after discovering all locations. Map of Project Illapa facilities.png|The map shown in The Illapa Project. "Blood Moon" and moon in a game trailer.]] It seems like the blood moon from Just Cause 3 was gonna return, as it is shown in one of the trailers, but there hasn't been any evidence it has made it into the final cut. Unnamed seaplane In a promotion artwork for the game, a seaplane that doesn't appear in the game is depicted. It looks similar to a de Havilland seaplane like the Canada DHC-3 Otter model. It was most likely replaced by the Emsavion Floatplane. Game artworks are however often times drawn very early in development, well before the actual game world, or vehicles are being developed. Prisa Viajero Bus colors In the beta gameplay you can see the Prisa Viajero Bus with more vibrant colors than the final build. Prisa Viajero Bus (colorful beta version, left front corner).jpg|Beta version. Prisa Viajero (left front corner).jpg|Final version. SkyCastle Cargo Jet in Operation Windwalker In the reveal trailer, the SkyCastle Cargo Jet is shown being destroyed by the tornado. A closer viewer would noticed that in the few shots after that, you can see Aeropuerto Nueva Voz in the background. The only time the tornado goes near the airport is in Operation Windwalker, so it's possible that this plane was originally going to be utilized in the mission. JC4 screenshot from trailer tornado tearing apart cargo jet.png|The plane before getting destroyed. JC4 other screenshot of tornado destroying plane.png|The plane after it was destroyed. Note the airport nearby. Left or right arm? Also in the reveal trailer, a close look to Rico would show that his grappler constantly changes arms throughout the trailer. When Rico grapples the helicopters together, he's using his right arm, but a few scenes before that, we see Rico in a car, and his grappler is on his left arm. There could've possibly been a customize option in the settings, probably along side the parachute and wingsuit options. Rico without his grappler One of the earliest screenshots for the game have Rico being pursued by a Fellhawk Jet Fighter while on a motorcycle. Take a close look at his arm and you'll see his grappler is nowhere to be seen. Considering the grappler is the main item in the series, this could've been a mission of some sort, similar to the intro where he has to get his essentials, including his grappler repaired and is unable to use them. Different livery Take another look at that screenshot above and you'll noticed the jet has a different paint scheme and livery on it. Could just be lighting for the color, but it looks more like a desert camo. This could be like Just Cause 2 and have different camos, considering what biome you're in. Armed trains in the desert One scene in the E3 showcase trailer for the game shows a quick clip of Rico on top of a cannon train, blowing up a helicopter. This version is only exclusive in the alpines by the final game and the cargo trains roam the deserts by the final. However, after a patch in april 2019, Black Hand trains spawn in the desert along with Army of Chaos trains. Although no Black Hand trains spawn in the desert with that turret. Different aesthetic in the world In many of the pre-released videos for the game, the world was shown to have many more little details and changes to it. For example, the valley in El Abismo had a dusty look to it, and vegetation was more lively and vibrant. The game is still being patched and fixed with these changes, so it's possible in the future these little details will be implemented in the game. Area around the Tornado The tornado in the beta didn't have a dark look to it as it does in the final game. There was no rain within it and the sky didn't change as much as it does in the final game. If we were to look at it from the reveal trailer, one can notice a little lightning flash within the tornado, right before the logo was shown, possibly confirming lighting was gonna be implemented within the tornado as well. Quicker takeoff EM-979 Airliner at Aeropuerto General Benitez originally took off sooner, unlike the final version, where they run along the runway a bit longer. Possible functioning airport? As mentioned before, Aeropuerto General Benitez went through major changes in the beta, and alongside with that, it's possible that the function of a actual working airport system was cut along side the major changes. In a pre-released video during E3, the airport was shown for a second, and we can see two SkyCastle Cargo Jets in the shot. One taking off, and another taxing along the runway, before being sucked up by the tornado. It's possible that was the cut system. Although it's very likely that if the airport didn't change up, it could've been the same way as the airliners work in the final version. Tornado's path Despite the developers saying that the tornados path is never the same thanks to the new engine, the tornado only has two set paths, from what is seen in the final game. The few second clip with the cargo jets do indicate that feature was more prominent in the beta, as the tornado doesn't go anywhere near that area. Like other beta content, it's possible it'll be changed with a update or patch. A mod on PC allows you to spawn tornados anywhere, proving that while the game could handle it, the game devs decided to instead make set paths, which is a bit odd. Lighter Spearhead Transport The Spearhead Transport was originally lighter in the beta, being light enough for the tornado to carry it. Whether it is still able to be carried is yet to be determined. Heat meter The heat meter, which indicates if there's a Black Hand soldier nearby, and shows the player when they have heat was originally in the bottom left corner with a meter that seems to indicate the distance Rico is to a soldier, increasing as he gets closer, and decreasing as he gets away. This does not appear in the final game. Speedometers The speedometers went through several changes in the beta for the game. The first seen version had no marks to indicate certain speed, and the only way to know how fast you were going was by a number that increased or decreased depending on the speed. The second version was more close to the final version, only having a few differences to it in terms of the notches and marks. Airlifter color The color for the air-lifters in the grappler mods was originally purple. No ammunition In early gameplay shown by Achievement Hunter, it was shown that Rico didn't throw away his gun when he ran out of ammo. Microfighter slower fold Although this could've been shown in slow motion, the Microfighter's folding animation was a lot slower as seen in the E3 video. Bárbaro Machine Gun At some point before release, this weapon was originally able to be dropped from Supply drop. In the final released version, this weapon does not appear in supply drop, much like all the other rebel weapons. Vehicles dropping lots of soldiers into combat dropping soldiers in the "Eye of the storm" trailer.]] It has been found from examining vehicle seating that several ground and air vehicles have lots of hidden seats in completely closed rear compartments. These seats can not be seen during normal gameplay, so the only reasonable explanation is a cut gameplay mechanic. Something on the map There's a strange grey square on the map in the rainforest area. The square is in one of the rivers and looks like a possible tomb, or... something. It's unknown what this was meant to be, but there is nothing there at all... Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4